The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuated fuel injection valve for use in timed low pressure fuel injection systems in internal combustion engines employing induction tube injection. The type of valve to which this invention relates has a housing, and a fixed iron core located in the magnetic winding. Coaxially thereto, across an air gap, is a movable armature which carries a valve needle at the opposite end which moves in an appropriate coaxial bore of the armature. In such known injection valves, the supplied fuel quantity may become smaller during the course of extended use. Such phenomena are sometimes called "lean-out" and are very undesirable. The condition occurs particularly when fuel are used that have a high degree of residual constituents. Since injection valves often have an injection nipple, the leaning out of the fuel-air mixture is due to depositions at that nipple, as well as at the wall of the injection orifice, although to a lesser extent. A circular orifice, as is used when an injection nipple is employed, also favors such depositions.